Cat and master
by WolfGirlGamer
Summary: Corpse party AU
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is AU where Heavenly host didn't happen.

Naho's P.O.V

I yawned as I flopped down on my bed.

It had been a long day. I had work and I went to school for the first time in a while.

'I got to hang out with Sayaka, at last. its been too long since I've seen her.' I thought with a smile.

'now that I think about it… As soon as she saw me her eyes seemed to light up. And over the course of the day she would look at me with some emoticon that I couldn't put my finger on…. I'll think about in the morning…'

I curled up in my bed and drifted off.

"Mew!" I let out a soft mew as someone ran there hands though my hair.

'Ahh! Yes!' I was melting into this person's hand.

'But who….?' I looked up to see familiar blue eyes above me.

'Sayaka?!' I felt my face go red as she trailed her hand down to my chest.

" Mew… Saya…" I whimpered.

Sayaka gently grabbed my breast and started massaging softly.

"You like that little kitty?" Sayaka purred.

"Y-yes master." I gasped out.

She moved her mouth down to my neck and started sucking.

"Mhf! A-ah..!" I started panting.

'Ah…. It feels so good…. And she looks so…. Sexy… wait! When I did i-?!'

I yelped in surprise as Sayaka bit down on my neck gently. Nibbling softly, flicking her tongue out.

'Why does this feel so good? She's my best friend…'

Sayaka moved her hand down to my woman hood and started rubbing quickly.

"A-Ah! Yes! M-more… Sayaka!" upon hearing my cries she bit down on my neck roughly.

"You're to call me master…. Kitten." Sayaka growled.

"Y-yes master…. A-agh! Please master!" I yelped bucking my hips into her hand.

'Ah?!' my eyes shot open. 'No Sayaka…'

My face flushed beet red as I realized I had been…. Enjoying myself….

But I hadn't finished….

'No no no! It was just a… really weird dream… it didn't mean anything….right?'

I shook my head and got up, whimpering slightly at the warmth between my legs.

'Just… Take a shower….'

And that's when i noticed…

When I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw…

'This is…. The weirdest dream….'

I Had two cat ears and a tail, both the color of my hair.

'This… has to be a dream….' I brought my hand up to feel the greyish blue ears sitting atop my head.

They were soft, and as soon as I touched them I melted into the touch and let out a small purr.

"Oh god…. This is real?! How on earth…?"

I went though my morning as normal. I had hid the tail in my shirt, and ears in a hat.

'This should hide it….for now.' I thought as I ran out the door.

So far the school day was pretty boring. That is until lunch…

I found myself sitting on the roof again. Looking at the town.

Soon I realized a presence approaching.

"Hey Naho~" At the sound of Sayaka's Voice my whole face turned beet red.

'It was just a dream Naho.'

"Meow." I simply meowed in response.

The wind was strong, so as she walked over to where I was sitting, I got…. The full view…

"Naho…. You ok? You look troubled." Sayaka said softly. Concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine… just tired…" I lied, I thought about telling Sayaka but…

My thoughts were Interrupted by a strong gust of wind blowing my hat off.

'shit!'

My two blue cat ears where pressed against my head as I looked away.

"…" Sayaka didn't say anything and walked over to me, sat down, and raised her hand up to the top of my head.

"Mew…." I mewed softly in fear.

'What is going on…? I'm not normally like this…. Must be the shock…'

"No way… Amazing…" Sayaka mumbled, petting my ears gently.

"M-Mew! * Purr *" 'A-ah…! So… good!'

I pushed my head into her hand.

"Naho…" I jumped back in shock, ears pressing to my head.

"S-sorry Sayaka… don't ask… I just woke up like this…" I whispered. Covering my face with my hands I muttered..

"I… Found this too…" I moved my shirt up from the back, and let my newly found tail out.

"…Wow…So…..Cute!" Sayaka said happily.

"I… think I should head home…." I murmured. swishing my tail back and forth.

"I'll come with you. If that's ok?" Sayaka said concerned.

'I could use the company… but after that dream…' At the thought of the erotic dream my face went red, and I crossed my legs together, feeling the warmth beginning to pool there…

Sayaka must have seen this, because she raised a eyebrow at my actions.

"That would be nice." I said smiling weakly, holding back a moan.

'Gods, stop thinking about it Naho! She thinks of you as a friend! And you do as well! So…. What is this fluttering in my heart whenever I hear her voice…. Or see those beautiful eyes….. wait what?!'

The harder I tried to stop thinking about it, the worse it got…

I was biting my lip, and keeping my legs crossed tightly.

Sayaka's P.O.V

'This isn't like Naho…. I mean… I understand being shocked about the ears but… she looks…. Aroused?'

Her face…. Her legs…. She was panting slightly.

'Get your mind out of the gutter! She's just surprised about the ears and tail… right?'

"Lets go…" Naho said hiding her ears and tail. And standing up.

"Yeah."

The walk back was quiet. I didn't know this at the time, but we were thinking the same thing.

'Does she like me as more then a friend?'

AN/Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naho's P.O.V

' Just relax…. Ok…..I've just got to get used to this…..' As soon as we got back to my place, (Which was empty due to the fact that Kibiki and Taguchi were out.) I moved my tail and ears so they were no longer hidden'

" So….can we talk?" Sayaka said, turning to me and looking concerned.

"Of course." I flicked my newly found tail and led her up to my room ' Both of us…..alone in my room….-! no no no! stop it! '

We both sat down on my bed, Sayaka looking at me. ' That look…..W-Why does it make my heart flutter…'

" So do they hurt? The ears and tail I mean. " Sayaka said softly

" No. I had a weird dream and when I woke up I had these." I responded, Trying to avoid the…..more awkward part of this morning.

" What happened in the dream? " ' Oh you just had to ask that…..? what am I supposed to say? I wont lie to her. '

" I…I….Ok….so someone was petting my ears and it felt amazing…And I felt….." I trailed off, noting wanting to make things anymore awkward.

Sayaka seemed to be processing what I had just said before answering.

" So you had a erotic dream? And your ears and tail are pleasure zones?" My face went bright red at those words.

" If you put it that way…then yeah maybe. It might've been just a dream…"

" Tell me…did you ever see who was petting you in the dream?"

" I…Um i…You." I managed to spit it out, my face beet red and my ears pressed to my head.

" M-Me?" Sayaka blushed heavily and looked me in the eyes.

" Yes…You….We….."

"….." Sayaka scooted closer to me and before I could say anything…. " A-Ah!" I let out a loud moan as Sayaka started to rub my ear.

"S-S-Sayaka?! W-what are you….? O-ohhh….." I moaned and panted as I felt myself getting wet.

" O-Oh Naho…..C-Can i?" Sayaka continued to caress my left ear gently

" W-We S-Shouldn't…..B-But…D-Don't stop…." I couldn't hold myself back as Sayaka slowly pushed me down onto the bed.

" Just relax…..tell me if this feels good…." Sayaka gently touched my tail, causing me to moan loudly

" O-oh gods Please d-don't stop!" I found myself writhing underneath her at the slightest touch. my center getting hot and wet with arousal.

" I wont. Kitten." And at those word she wrapped her fingers around my tail and started pumping up and down while licking my ears.

" A-ah o-oh! " I screamed in pleasure as I started bucking and thrusting. Nothing had ever felt so….so fucking amazing.

"Are you close Kitten? " I nodded weakly, writhing under her.

" Beg for it."

"P-P-Please S-Sayaka….F-Fuck me…."

Sayaka went even faster before sucking on my ears, causing my vision to go white and body twitching uncontrollably.

I felt Sayaka lower her head to start to lick up my cum, lapping at my womanhood, but for some reason I was extremely tired….

"Goodnight Kitten….You taste wonderful~"

And at the sound of her sweet voice I fell asleep, barely noticing Sayaka holding me protectively before we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ The next morning ~~

"Mmmhmm….." I groaned as one eye opened slowly, the harsh morning light almost blinding me.

' So warm….' There was a warmth next to me, like I was being held.

'Who….? Oh yes! Sayaka! Last night we…!' Both my eyes shot open. I still had my tail and ears. Sayaka was holding me tightly, both of us naked.

" Mmm. Morning…" Sayaka murmured, stoking my tail.

"Mm! S-Sayaka…." I mumbled, purring happily. ' That feels amazing….Absolutely wonderful…'

" We should get up….Unless…..You wanna go again?" Sayaka said with a naughty wink. I blushed and turned away

"N-No….L-lets…" I found myself trailing off as my brain seemed to cloud over…

'What is this feeling…?It feels like…My body feels hot and strange. Its like an itch I cant quite reach….And as the seconds pass it gets stronger…..'

"Just a sec Sayaka. Thinking…" I muttered.

"Sure. I'm going to the restroom."

' Wait…..This reminds me of something I read once…..What was it….?' I grab a book from my nightstand.

'This is the one. What's it about…? Ah, Animal studies.'

I flipped through the pages, my tail swishing back and forth.

' !?' After a while of looking for the page I found it, and the symptoms matched to a key.

"…..If this is true…Then….No. just forget it. It wont happen."

I got ready and waited for Sayaka downstairs.

"You done?"

"Yeah, coming!"

Sayaka came down the stairs and smiled cheerfully.

"Lets go!"

"Meow…"

Sayaka's P.O.V ~~ A hour later ~~

I sat through class, not really paying much attention to the teacher, rather Naho. She had been acting strangely ever sense we woke up. Even more so on the walk to school. She had been looking around nervously, shooting me glances with a emotion I cant place.

'What's going on….? Maybe this cat thing goes deeper then I thought?'

Naho had always been so calm and collected, sure she lightened up a lot when we're together but…..I've never seen her like this…..That's it. I'm looking into Cat behavior.

~~ After school ~~

Naho's odd behavior had only gotten worse throughout the day. She was twitchy and nervous. Always shooting odd glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. And if I looked her in the eyes, she would go beet red and freeze…

"Hey Naho, I gotta head back to my place. See you later?"

"Wha-…Oh! Yes of course!" Naho almost jumped when she heard my voice, the emotion in her eyes unknown to me.

I walked home, after saying hello to my mother I walked up to my room and opened my laptop.

" Cat Behavior….." I found many results, so I clicked on the most viewed one.

"Wow. That's a lot of words. Well It better be right…."

After reading for about an hour I was ready to give up when I saw something interesting…..

"What? When…That would be now!"

AN/ Cliffhanger :D Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sayaka's P.O.V

My eyes were glued to the page as I read it ' It cant be….if this is true…..'

The page I had been reading was on cat mating, Mating behavior and kitting. ' Females will go into heat once or twice a year. Normally in the spring or fall. Common behavior of a female in heat is, Rubbing against items such as tables or chairs to release hormones and the scent of sex. A female will normally find a someone they want to mate with and stick to them and try to influence the other with her behavior.'

' So…N-Naho could be….in heat?! W-wait wait….She's not full cat….Maybe I'm just overthinking this….'

Naho's P.O.V

'Fight it…..Fight it…'

I had spent the whole day trying to surpass this feeling. If what I read was true, I'm in heat. And that is not good. Damn…I'm doing everything it said I would! I'm rubbing against things, My body already picked someone out, and every time I look at her I feel like…!

' Stop it Naho that's vulgar!'

The slowly growing need was driving me crazy! As much as I didn't want to think about it, my body was yearning to be mounted. I couldn't deny that.

~~ The next day after school ~~

'My god that was Hell. S-Sayaka's just in the other room….All throughout the school day….so hard…this is getting painful. It feels like fire, a small flame in the beginning…Turning into a roaring fire. Its like a fever…I'm sweating….'

" Naho. We need to talk." Sayaka entered the room looking concerned.

"S-Sure. What about?" I said, flattening my ears knowing full well what she wanted to talk about.

"Naho….You're sweating bad." She put a hand to my forehead.

"It feels like you're on fire!...I think I know what's wrong with you…"

"I know too. I was just hoping….." I mewled quietly.

"Just explain what you're feeling. Ok? Maybe I can help." Sayaka responded.

" I really want…..to be….Mounted."

" Let an animal. Right? I read up on cat behavior. I suspected something was up with you from the first day."

I nodded my head and looked her in the eyes.

" Alright then. Lets head to the bedroom."

"W-What?! S-Sayaka y-you don't H-have… you know…."

" A dick? Yeah I don't. But…..This is close enough." She holds a strap-on in her hand

I must admit I was surprised and she must have known as she added, " I told you I did some research."

I followed her up to the bedroom, my body trembling, my ears pressed to my head with excitement.

We both shed our clothes, Sayaka attaching the strap-on.

" Mew…" I rubbed against her, my tail tracing over her body.

" That's a good girl…." Sayaka took the role of the male cat quite well, she had done her research.

I walked around her, making sure our bodies were touching.

Sayaka growled softly and grabbed onto me, moving me so I was on my hands and knees as she mounted me. Pushing the dildo into my pussy.

"Meow!" I yowled in pleasure as she quickly thrust, the feeling of finally getting mounted was overwhelming.

After a few minutes of utter pleasure my vision went white and I arched my back as I came.

" That was amazing….."

"Yes…..It truly was. Are you mine?" Sayaka murmured into my ear, causing me to shiver

" I'm yours. Always."


End file.
